Forever Love
by MoonlitKaitou
Summary: The Teen Titans were having any normal day when Slade kidnapped Starfire! Robin and the rest of the team go to get her back, but Robin is soon faced with a horrible decision. What will he do? RobinxStarfire R&R Plz!
1. Kidnapped

**Sorceress Vanessa: **Hey look at me! I'm creating a Teen Titans Story! ^^

**Vanessa: **Why?

**SV: **Well I've already written 6 Yu-Gi-Oh stories and I really wanted to create another story of another show that I really liked, which here is my first Teen Titans fic! Please don't go so hard on me! I promise you it isnt that bad! 

**Vanessa: **^^;;Anyway, here's the first chapter! Please enjoy! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 1- Kidnapped:**

"I'm going to beat you Cyborg!" Beastboy said aloud as he and Cyborg stared at the T.V. screen intently, punching the buttons down on the video game controller. 

"I don't think so!" Cyborg yelled, as he pressed down harder on the buttons. 

They both went at this for a while when Cyborg suddenly jumped up from the couch. 

"Whoo-hoo!!! I won! I won! Ha, told you no one can beat me" Cyborg yelled in happiness, while Beastboy crossed his arms. 

"No fair."

Raven was getting angrier and angrier by the minute as Cyborg and Beastboy kept bickering. She soon set the book she was reading, down on her lap and sighed. 

"Will you two be more quiet?! I'm trying to read!" Raven half yelled, half quietly said. 

Cyborg and Beastboy stopped as they looked at Raven. 

"Well I'm sorry Ms. I-want-everything-to-be-quiet-so-I-can-read-my-book! We'll be more quiet," Cyborg said as he turned around, "Grumpy…" 

"I heard that!" Raven yelled again as Cyborg sat down and laughed nervously, sweat-dropping.

"Just kidding! Just kidding!"

Raven then picked up her book again and started to read, while Robin is listening to music on the other side of the room, with his headphones on. 

Soon he takes them off as he looks around the room. He noticed that the whole group was not here. He shut-off his radio as he walked over to Starfire's room. He knocked on her door as he listened for a response but none came. 

"Starfire can I come in? Are you alright?" He waited for a response, but when he heard none he opened the door and turned on the light. Robin looked around the room, but there was no sign of her. 

_'Wonder where she's at?' _He thought as he shut off Starfire's light and shut her door, '_I'll ask the other Titans…'_

He walked back into the main room where they all hung out. 

"Does anybody know where Starfire is?" Robin questioned as he looked at the other Titans, waiting for an answer. 

"I think she's on the roof!" Beastboy yelled, as Robin turned and walked off. 

_'Wonder why she would be up there?'_

Soon he made it to the roof as he opened the door and looked out at the bright and sunny day. 

"Star?" He called out as he looked around. 

"Robin!" He heard Starfire scream as he looked up and gasped. 

Starfire was tied up and Slade was holding onto her tightly. 

"Slade!" He said with disgust in his mouth, "Let Starfire go!"

"You'll have to catch her from me then." Slade's shoes shot fire out of them, as he started to fly away. 

Robin took out his pole and leaped off the roof. He grabbed onto Slade's ankle, trying to avoid the fire, as he tried to climb up, but Slade wouldn't let him. 

"If you ever want to see her again then meet me at the Stadium. See you there Robin." Slade then kicked Robin as he fell backwards towards the tower. 

"Ah!!!"

"Robin!" Starfire yelled out once more as she disappeared from sight with Slade. 

Robin then landed hard on the roof, as he got up weakly. 

"Star…" he mumbled. 

Then he got up, grabbed his pole, and ran down the stairs from the roof. 

"Titans! Emergency! Move out!"

_'We'll get you back Starfire, Slade wont get away with this at all! I promise…' _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Sorceress Vanessa: **So what did ya think of it? Good? Crap? You have no freakin' clue? Well plz Review and tell me if I should keep going or not. 

**Vanessa: **So see ya lata for now and catch ya lata! 

**Both: **Ja ne! ^^ 


	2. Unexpected Surprise

**Sorceress Vanessa: **O.O 

**Vanessa: **I think she's in shock from how many people reviewed this story, lol!

**SV: **Of course I am! I mean 12 PEOPLE!!! That's A LOT for one chapter!

**Vanessa: **Sorry folks, she's just not used to having so many reviews, lol. Anyway we're continuing this since

**YES- **12

**NO- **0

**SV: **I'm still shocked, but thank you to all the people who read this and reviewed it! ^^ I'm a happy little girl now, lol!

**Vanessa: **Onto the reviews!

****

**REVIEWS:**

**Lioness Goddess- **^^ Well hey! I'm glad that you liked the chapter! True it is a bit short, but I couldn't come up with more ideas, lol. This one isnt that long either, though longer then the last. Please enjoy! 

**Hyper-Gurl1- **Well, I'm glad that you liked this chap and now here's the next one for ya! 

**Claire- **Whelp, glad that you liked the chap so much!  I'm very glad! Tee hee please enjoy this chap! 

**Jay- **Yay! ^-^ You likies the chap! I'm happy that you want me to continue on with this fic! Thanks for reviewing, so now here's the next chap! 

**Commander-cane-7- **Well I'm glad that you thought this was a good story so far. I bet you'll like this chap to, lol!

**Sara- **Yay! ^^ I'm happy that you want me to keep writing this and that you thought it was good! Thanks so much!

**Ocdsugar-** Tee hee, I'm glad that you thought that this was a keeper and that I should keep writing more! Really appreactiate it! 

**Tamaran Girl- **Ok! OK! I'm updating! LOL! Don't cry, I've got the next chapter! ^^;; I really hope that you like this one! 

**Kb- **Well you got your wish because I'm still updating this! ^-^ Please enjoy this chap!

**Flyingpiggies- **Raven fan, eh? I'm a Raven fan kind of, but I prefer Starfire, lol. Well you're going to find out if Starfire's all right, right now, so please read on and I hope that you will enjoy the chap!

**Kelly- ^_^ **I'm glad that you thought the first chapter was good, and yes I'm going to keep writing this, so I really hope that you enjoy this chap! 

**Krazy4Robin- **Lol, it seems that you REALLY enjoyed the first chap tons! ^-^ Well here's the next chapter for you and I really do hope that you enjoy this!

**Vanessa: **So many reviews!! @@

**SV: **Yay! Glad that you all liked the chapter, now here's the next one!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 1- Unexpected Surprise:**

The Teen Titans set off towards the stadium to get Starfire back from Slade. 

"Robin, are you sure this was the _real_ Slade?" Cyborg yelled over to Robin.

"Yes, just keep moving towards the Stadium!" Robin shouted back as they all ran towards the stadium, which they were able to see now.

Soon they had made it and ran through the Stadium doors. They positioned themselves to attack as they looked around the abandoned Stadium. 

"I don't see him," Beastboy said, as Raven flew by him and landed on the ground. 

"I know, are you sure Slade said to meet you here?"

"Yes! Just keep your eyes peeled," Robin ordered, while the other Titans nodded. 

Suddenly lights turned on and flashed towards them as they all covered their eyes. 

"I knew you would come Robin, other Titans. I'm so glad you could make it, now please meet my friends." Once the voice of Slade said that, mechanical bugs and stuff started to surround the Titans. 

"Go Titans, attack!" Robin yelled he jumped and through some bat wings at the mechanical creatures, causing them to blow up.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven yelled as she through some spikes down below her at the bugs. 

Cyborg punched and fired laser beams at the creatures, while Beastboy turned into a dinosaur and started to hit them all with his tail. 

This went on for while, since tons and tons more machines came out and started to attack them, but soon they were all gone, leaving the Titans exhausted. 

"Slade! Let Star go right now!" Robin yelled out in anger to the stadium, which only echoed back at him in a taunting voice almost. 

Suddenly Robin heard screaming behind him as he turned around in surprise. The rest of the Titans were getting shocked as some cage formed around them. Robin ran over and tried to help them, but the shock hit him and he flew back in pain. 

"You guys!" Robin yelled as the shocking and cage disappeared. The titans were lying on the ground unconscious as Robin stood up. 

_'No…'_

"SLADE!!!???" 

"I'm here Robin," A voice said calmly as Robin turned around and narrowed his eyes. 

"Slade… What have you done to my friends? Where's Starfire?!"

"Oh not to worry, I just knocked your friends out so they wouldn't get in the way and Starfire, well see you yourself." Slade then moved out of the way as Robin gasped. Starfire was chained to a pole, wide-awake and wide-eyed. 

"Robin!"

"Star! Let her go you snake!" Robin yelled as Slade only chuckled. 

"I will, but on one condition."

Robin narrowed his eyes more, "What's the catch?" 

"Join me Robin."

Robin opened his mouth wide as so did Starfire as Slade walked around a little.

"What did you say?" Robin said a little shocked. 

"If you want your little girl friend to be ok then join me. You would be a real good exception to my team." 

Robin was about to say 'never', but then looked over at Starfire and softened. He didn't want to put her in any more danger then she already was in. 

"Robin do not! I will be fine… do not join with him!" Starfire yelled as tears formed in her eyes. 

"Starfire you know this is the only way to save you and I don't want to put you in any danger."

"Robin… but you just can not," Starfire said quietly as tears streamed down her face, trying to break the chains holding her, but they were just to tight. 

"I'm sorry… fine, I will join you!" Robin said as he took a step forward. 

"Well, very nice of you Robin," Slade said as mechanical beings came out of nowhere, "Take the girl and the boy away to the dungeon."

"What?! You said you would let her go!" Robin yelled in anger to Slade, as Slade started to walk casually away. 

"I lied."

Robin, with his fist as tight as could be, was about to go and attack Slade when he felt something hit his head as he sunk to the ground and went unconscious. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**NOTE!!!!!!**

**Sorceress Vanessa: **Ok, now you just saw how it ended right? GOOD! Well, I need you to vote on something for me ok? GOOD! Lol Here's what you need to vote on!

**1.) **Do you want Slade to take Robin and Starfire with him OR…

**2.) **Do you want another evil dude (OC) to come and take Starfire and Robin?

**SV: **Ok so those are your choices and I hope you choose wisely! 

**Vanessa: **Once all the votes are added up, we'll make the next chapter and it should hopefully be up soon, k, k? Good! 

**SV: **Later and Ja ne! ^^

****


	3. Where, What, and Why?

**Sorceress Vanessa: **Hey there! Sorry that it took me so long to update, but I've got school and I would really like to not fail 9th grade, lol! ^^

**Vanessa: **Anyway, I bet you're all waiting to see who the winner was, lol. Well you're about to find out…

……

………

…………

**SV: **All right, enough suspense, here you guys go! 

**Slade- **13

**OC- **3

**I don't know- **1

**Vanessa: **Whelp now you know! Slade won!

**SV: **I'm not going to answer to reviews because I got 17 of them and I believe that you would rather read the next chapter, so here ya go! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 3- Where, What, and Why?:**

Robin opened his eyes slightly, head pounding and his vision swam. 

_'What happened? Where am I?' _He thought as he tried to move but found himself chained to the wall. 

Soon his vision became clear as he looked around at his surroundings. It was very dark and there was this pretty bad smell. Concrete walls surrounded him and everything else was pretty bare in the room. He realized his waist felt like there was less weight on it and was right because his utility belt wasn't there anymore. Robin growled a little under his breath as he pulled on the chains around his wrists, but they only cut deeply into his skin. He stopped and just hung limply on the chains, and then his eyes suddenly grew wide.

_'Where's Starfire?!'_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Starfire fluttered her eyes open as she looked at her surroundings, head pounding at the same time. 

_'Where am I?' _She thought as she closed her eyes once more trying to remember. Her memory of what happened suddenly started to come back to her…

_~Flashback~_

_Starfire watched as Slade looked towards Robin._

_"Well very nice of you Robin," Slade said as his mechanical beings came out of nowhere, "Take the girl and the boy to the dungeon."_

_"What?! You said you would let her go!" Robin yelled to Slade, as Slade started to walk away._

_"I lied."_

_She watched as Robin was about to run towards Slade, fists clenched, but a robot smacked him over the head with a large rock. _

_"Robin!" She yelled out, as she watched Robin fall to the ground, tears falling down her cheeks, glaring angrily at Slade. _

_"You… you bastard! What do you want with us? What is it that you need from Robin and I?" When he didn't turn around or answer Starfire only grew angrier, "Answer me!" _

_Slade stopped, then looked over at Starfire, "All will be made clear here soon."_

_Then Starfire blacked out as something hit her over the head._

_~End Flashback~_

Starfire opened her eyes as tears brimmed her eyes.

"What does he want us for?" She said quietly as she tried to move, but chains bound her wrists tightly. 

The room she was in was exactly like Robin's. Concrete walls and it was totally bare, pitch black. Where in the world was he keeping them?

Suddenly a door opened as light filled the room, which caused Starfire to squint her eyes. A figure walked into the room as Starfire's heart leaped with a thump.

_'Slade!'_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg looked all around the stadium, trying to search for any signs of Robin and/ or Starfire, which they were being very unsuccessful at.

"Where could Slade have taken them?" Beastboy said as he ran over to Raven, who was looking at the ground.

"Well we definitely know that Slade took them, but they covered their tracks up well so I have no clue where he took them." Raven sighed as she got up from the ground.

Cyborg ran over, shaking his head, "Nothing. I can't find anything."

They all hung their heads, wondering what they were going to do.

They had woken up quite a while ago. After they had remembered what had happened they went and searched for their friends, clues, but couldn't find anything.

"Do you think we'll find them?" Beastboy said a little disapprovingly.

"Of course we'll find them! We're going to search until we do find them! Day, night! Slade can't be to far away!" Cyborg yelled at Beastboy who nodded his head a little shakily.

"Cyborg's right Beastboy. We'll find them and we're going to search until we do." Raven said quietly. 

"Right. Come on, let's head back to the Titan Tower and get to the control room. Maybe we could get a trace or something."

"Yeah, lets go."

They all started to walk away when Raven stepped on something. She lifted her foot as she looked at what she stepped on.

_'What's this?'_

She picked it up and examined it closely, looking at it, narrowing her eyes. It looked like a part of a machine or something.

_'Slade's mechanical freaks… this must be a piece that they forgot… maybe it will help lead us to Slade and Robin and Star. This could really come in good use.'_

Raven examined the piece a bit more and then put it in her belt.

"Hey hurry up Raven!"

"Ya, we don't have all the time in the world!"

Raven just ignored them as she flew over to them and then they all started towards the tower, when someone appeared in front of them.

"Hey aren't you going to ask for my help?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****

**Sorceress Vanessa: **I'm sorry, lol I left another cliffie and it was short again. I promise to make the next chapter much longer, ok? Well at least hopefully at least you liked this chapter!

**Vanessa: **-_- Anyway, for now please review and see you in the next chapter!

**Both: **Ja ne! 

****


	4. Joining?

**Sorceress Vanessa: **Meh, I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but you know very busy! Lol!

**Vanessa: **Onto reviews!

**REVIEWS:**

**moezy-chan- **Lol, I'm glad that you liked the chappie! I wish I updated sooner, but I hope this will be good enough for you! Enjoy!

**Tamaran Girl- **o.O Meh, sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Hopefully this chapter will make it up. Hmm, you can't get the words slanted? Ok do you have Microsoft word or Html to write on? If you tell me that then I can help you! ^-^ Thanks for the review! 

**SpiritedSkyRocket- **O.O, lol you left two reviews! Hey glad that you like my story so far! Here's the next chapter for you!

**Draconmouth- **Lol, I'm glad that you liked the last chap DM-Chan! (Can I call you that? @@)  You know that idea might actually work, thanks! ^^

**LeaMarie F. Rocket- **Whoa! How can you be so hyper in the morning?!

Vanessa: Sorceress did you forget that you're always that hyper in the morning too?

SV: That's not true… Hehehe… anyway I'm glad that you thought the last chapter was good, here's the next one for you so please enjoy! ^_^

**Krazy4Robin- **The suspense is killing you too? Jeez maybe I should make this a suspense fic, lol! Glad you liked the last chap! ^^ plz read on! 

**LuckyLadybug66- **Ya I did have a lot more detail in the last chap. I don't know why I didn't put a lot in the first chap and second chap… Hmm.. I don't think I was feeling good! Anyway, you're right Starfire wouldn't say Bastard. Can you tell me some names she would call people in her language because I don't know! @@ Anyway glad that you like my story; hopefully you'll like this chapter!

**Starfire fan- **Hey there! Hmm… well I just updated now as you can see but it might take a while to update again because I got 4 other stories to write and plus I have this huge project going on at school. Thank God it ends next week, lol! Well plz enjoy this next chap! 

**flyingpiggies- **Lol, glad that you like this fic so much! ^-^ It makes me happy, lol! Well I say enjoy this chap, k? Enjoy!

**Blackcatt- **Tee hee, glad that you liked it! Plz enjoy this next chap that I have made for you guys, lol! ^_^

**~*Starlight*~**- o.O Umm… how much have you been smoking? No really because this isnt a Robin and Raven fic. It's a Starfire and Robin fic! I don't know if you got confused or what, but umm… Ya it's RS not a RR, k? Well plz enjoy the next chap! 

**TribeKitten- **Glad you liked the last chap! Ya, everything's going fine for school, but you know what I just hate it. Ah, so you're out of school? Lucky you! ^-^ Whelp enjoys this next chap, k?

**SV: **Whelp here's the next chapter for you! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 4- Joining?!:**

"Terra?!" Beastboy yelled happily, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I got more control over my powers and I wanted to show you. I was just on my way over to the tower when I saw you guys."

"We would just _love _you to show us your powers, but we have more important things to do at the moment," Raven said coolly towards Terra. 

"What's the problem? Wait where's Robin and Starfire?"

"That's the problem, Robin and Star were kidnapped by Slade," Cyborg said sadly. 

"We have no clue where they are."

"We might know now," Raven said as she got out that piece of metal she had found.

"What's that?" Terra asked. 

"I found it on the ground. I think it's from Slade's mechanical lackeys." 

Terra, Beastboy, and Cyborg smiled, "So we still have a chance to find them?"

Raven nodded her head, "If I can find where the rest of that robot is with this, then it might just lead us to where Slade is and where he's keeping Robin and Starfire."

"Well then what are we waiting for?! Lets go!" 

Raven and Terra flew as Cyborg and Beastboy ran towards the Titan Tower. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Robin tried everything he could to get the shackles off of his wrists, but nothing worked. 

_'I hope Star's ok…'_

He sighed as he sat down on the ground. Suddenly light filled the room as Robin stood back up again. 

"Who's there?"

"Why it's me Robin."

Robin narrowed his eyes as he saw the figure of Slade walk in, but with someone behind him too.

"Starfire?!"

"Robin! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Robin said as he turned his attention back to Slade, "Let her go Slade!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Robin… I need her for what's about to happen next."

He helplessly watched Slade drag Starfire over to something and then threw her over there, and then some circular glass surrounded her. 

Robin pulled on his chains to try and get free, "What are you going to do Slade? Let Star go! This yours and my fight!"

Slade ignored Robin as he walked over to him holding on to a remote, which only had two buttons. 

"Robin, I want you and your friend to join my team and destroy the other Titans."

"I will, but leave Star out of this!"

Slade pushed one of the buttons as Robin saw a flash of light over where Starfire was. He looked over there and his eyes grew wide.

_'He's electrocuting her?!'_

He could see her cry in agony as she dropped to her knees in pain.

"Stop!"

"As you wish Robin, "Slade said calmly as he pushed the other button, making the electric thing stop.

"I'll tell you again. You and your friend will join me and destroy your fellow Titans or this time it will be worse."

Suddenly Robin saw water dump into the circular glass, going up to Starfire's waist. 

"Water conducts electricity…" He mumbled. 

"Yes and believe me I think it will hurt a lot more then the last time."

Robin looked over at Starfire who was trying to say something to him, though he didn't know what, but from the looks of it she was trying to tell him to say that they weren't going to join…

_'I can't let her get hurt again. Maybe if we join we can somehow find someway to escape and get away from Slade…'_

"Fine, we'll join."

Slade looked satisfied, while Starfire looked shocked as she pounded on the glass, using her attacks, but they didn't work.

"Wonderful, then I guess you better get ready."

Robin was unlocked from his chains, while Starfire was released from the circular glass. Slade threw them new outfits as they looked at each other. 

"Suit up, I'll meet you back here in 30 minutes."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Raven typed away on the main computer, while the other Titans, including Terra watched. 

"You sure this will show us where Slade is keeping Robin and Starfire?"

"Possibly."

Suddenly a screen of the pier showed up, with a red dot pointing underground.

"They're at the pier?"

"Positive, let's get moving Titans!"

Raven and the others ran out of the tower and through the city to the pier. They went over to the water as Cyborg looked at this little device. 

"It should be right under us, but how are we going to get down there?"

"Leave that to me." Raven and Terra said at the same time, growling. 

"Girls, we would enjoy your bickering, but we have to save our other team mates!"

They both still growled as they fired their powers down to the ground, making this huge hole. 

"Perfect, we should be there in no time!"

While Raven and Terra were firing their powers, Cyborg and Beastboy followed giving directions. Soon they had made it as they dropped to the cold, hard, cement ground.

"Keep quiet and look around."

Everyone went their separate ways as they looked for Robin and Starfire.

Terra went over to this huge computer screen and stared at it. Suddenly it turned on as she fell backwards yelping in surprise. The other Titans rushed over and looked at the screen, which now had Slade's face there looking at them. 

"Great job Titans. I knew you would be here soon, bravo."

The others just stared at him quizzically.

"Are you confused? Well here let me explain. I set that piece to lead you down here. It was all a trap and now I have all of you where I want you." 

Raven growled, "I don't care, where's Robin and Starfire?!"

"Well if you would like to know that's the reason I brought you all down here. Look to your right."

The Titans did as they were told and gasped. Robin and Starfire were standing there, but it didn't look like they were on their team anymore…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****

**Sorceress Vanessa: **Eep! Don't kill me! I promise to update sooner next time, ok?

**Vanessa: **Plz review and we'll get back to you as soon as possible! Ja' ne!


	5. Total Chaos, Strange Feelings

**Sorceress Vanessa: **Hey there! Ha, I know I've been really bad with updating but here's the thing! I made this chapter EXTRA long for you guys!!!

**Vanessa: **^^ Onto the reviews! WHOO! 

**REVIEWS:**

**LeaMarie F. Rocket- **You reviewed so early! Again! Jeez, so a combination of cotton candy, Mt. Dew, tangelos, and almost a year of staying up at 2:00am. Wow, for me I need Chocolate Chip cookies and either Mt. Dew LiveWire or Mt. Dew Code Red. ^-^ Wow I'm really glad that you liked the last chap! So I'm guessing you hate Terra? I hate her, though I added her in here! Anyway I hope you like the next chap! 

**Moezy-chan- **Yep now Star has joined along with Robin! I'm so evil!! Anyway I hope that you'll like this next chapter! Enjoy! 

**Catwngs- **Wow, really glad that you liked the last chap! =^-^= Is that CHEESE??!! AWW, **THANK YOU!!!!** ::Grabs cheese and starts to eat it like crazy:: How'd you know I LUV this stuff??!! Anyway thank you tons, see ya around! 

**Cherry6124- **Ya I hate cliffhangers too, but it is SOO much fun to torture your readers, lol! Whelp I hope that you will like this next chappie! 

**Starfire fan- **Kewleo, glad that ya liked the last chapter! Ya, school is such a pain, thankfully I'm not on that stupid project anymore! Anyway please likies the next chap!

**Flyingpiggies- **I don't know, maybe Terra is some evil dude working for Slade, or maybe she's actually with the team? Hmm… well find out in this chappie! Hope you like it! ^^

**TribeKitten- **Sorry that I left ya hanging, but… I'm gonna leave ya hanging in this next chap too, which you'll all probably kill me! Ah, so you're out of college? Wow, is college hard because I'm planning on going there for 4 years. Hey! You're not too old to watch cartoons! Lol, my friend's dad is like 34 I think she said and he watches anime and cartoons still! Well I'm glad that you liked the last chap; hope you like this one too! ^^****

**Draconmouth- **Yay! DM-Chan Wazzup?! Glad that you liked the last chap! And now I've finally updated again so go and please enjoy the next chap I've got for ya! 

**Krazy4Robin- **Hey there! ^-^ Ooh, glad that you really liked the last chap! I'm hoping that you'll like this chap too, so please enjoy! 

**The Miata Man- **Don't you just hate it when your mind speaks to you? It's creepy!! Anyway thank you for the review! Sorry that I haven't checked out your story yet, it's just been really hectic over here, But I promise to check it out here soon! I hope you'll like this chapter! ^^****

**Lioness Goddess- **o.O Ooh, I'm sorry for leaving evil cliffie, but I'm going to leave another one in this chappie! Here why don't I make it up to you by giving you 6 cookies for being so awesome?! OK here you go! ::Gives you cookies:: ^_^ Hope you like the next chap! 

**To Everyone Else- **Thanks you guy's all rock! I'm glad that you all like the story! Thanks for being such kewl readers and reviewers! ^^ I appreactiate it! 

**SV: **Well here you all go! The next chap! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 5-**

Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Terra stared wide-eyed at the other side of the room where Robin and Starfire were in fighting stance. 

Robin and Starfire were wearing everything black. Robin had loose black pants, black ankle boots, a black long sleeve shirt with an S at the corner above his left breast, with black gloves that went up to his wrists. 

Starfire wore a tight black mini skirt, with knee-high black boots, along with a black sleeveless shirt that showed her belly, and black gloves that reached up to her elbows.

"Robin? Star? You guys ok?" Beastboy said, backing up a little from the way Robin was staring at him, which was evilly. 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Robin said as he came over and kicked Beastboy right in the gut. Beastboy fell back and hit the cement floor hard as Terra ran over to him. 

"Are you okay?" Terra's worried voice said as she helped Beastboy to his feet. 

"Ya, but what's with them?"

"Robin and Star must be under the control of Slade," Cyborg yelled out as he blocked kicks and punches from Robin. 

"But we can't fight them! There must be another way!" Terra said breathing hard, trying to get away from Starfire's attacks. 

Raven came over and held up her hands as they along with her eyes glowed, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Rocks came up and started hitting Starfire.

"I don't know if we can even have a choice! We have to fight them!"

Cyborg used his cannon and blasted Robin into the wall, while Beastboy turned into a dinosaur, using his tail to smack Starfire right into Robin. Raven and Terra stared at each other as they nodded and used their powers to grab some machine parts and wrapped it around Starfire and Robin. 

"Lets head back to the Titan Tower, we'll come up with a plan there." 

The other agreed with Cyborg as they left through the hole that they came through. 

Starfire's hands and eyes turned a bright green as she blasted the machines off of Robin and her. They started to follow the other Titans when Slade appeared. 

"Don't worry about them, you can get them later," He said and then pressed a button as Robin and Starfire started to scream holding their heads. 

Robin opened one of his eyes and stared at Slade, "You can't keep us under your control forever Slade!"

"Oh but I will Robin, you see soon I wont have to use this because I will brainwash you and your friend."

Robin grunted as he fell to the floor, along with Starfire unconscious. Guards came and took them away as Slade stared at the hole. 

"Soon the Titans will be no more."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Robin opened his eyes tiredly looking around the room he was in. It looked like some kind of Laboratory. He looked around him and realized he was in some kind of cage. 

_'Ugh… if he gets away with brainwashing Starfire and me, then we will never be able to get out of here! Wait a minute, where Star?!'_

Robin looked around worried when he finally saw her in some kind of water cage, you know like an aquarium. He then noticed all those things on Starfire and all the scientists looking at herm jotting down notes. What were they doing to her?!

Robin ran up to the bars and started to shake them violently, "What are you doing to her?! Leave her alone!"

The scientists looked back at him and then back to each other having a little chat. Soon one came up to him, holding something in his hand, which made Robin back up.

"We're only improving your friends powers to make them more powerful. After that we will change your gadgets, but for now you need to go back to sleep."

Suddenly the scientist reached out to grab Robin, but Robin kicked the mans hand, knocking the needle into the man instead. The other scientists started to freak out and leave the laboratory. Robin then reached down to the unconscious scientists pocket and found the key. He walked over to the cage doors and unlocked it, running over to Starfire. 

"Star! Hang on, I'll get you out!" 

Robin went for his pole, but found that none of his gadgets were with him. He then spotted them all on a table and put his things back where they belong.

_'I hope this works…' _Robin thought as he went over to the glass at full speed and whacked it hard, making a crack. He lunged at it again, but harder and this time it broke, spilling water all over the place. Once the water cleared Robin ran over to Star, ripping off all the cords on her and the air mask.

"Star, you okay? Please answer me Star…" 

Starfire lay limp in Robin's arms, just barely breathing.

_'Don't do anything stupid Star… please be alright…'_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Starfire looked around at her surroundings, which was nothing. Where was she?

"Robin? Where is everybody?" Starfire said, walking nowhere in particular.

Suddenly everything that was nothing turned into a park. Starfire was standing by the water fountain, which sparkled in the moonlight above. 

"Wow," She breathed, amazed at the beauty of the night. 

"Star."

Starfire heard a familiar voice call her name as she turned around only to come face to face with Robin. Tears stung her eyes, threatening to fall. 

"Star, is there something wrong?" Robin said frowning slightly. 

Starfire didn't know what else to do but run over to Robin and hug him. She started weeping into his shoulder, as Robin put his arms around her, comforting her. 

"Robin I-I had the… the most horrifying dream! I got kidnapped by Slade that… that Glorbag! And y-you guys came to save… save me, but then he took you and I and t-turned us against the… The others! It was s-so awful!" She sobbed when she felt a hand touch her cheeks, wiping away her tears, as she stared at Robin who was now smiling lightly.

"It's ok Starfire, I would never let anything happen to you."

Starfire nodded as Robin took her hand into his, sitting down on the fountain. She blushed and looked over at Robin, who was smiling warmly at her. He suddenly closed and leaned up towards her. Starfire remembered watching this on a 'T.V.' once. They called it a 'Kiss.' She then closed her eyes and leaned towards Robin and was about to kiss him when she felt this weird sensation fill her body, like she was getting pulled somewhere else other then here. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Starfire fluttered her eyes open as she looked around at her surroundings, then she looked up to see Robin's face, filled with worry. 

"Star? You okay?" He said. 

Starfire then remembered her dream and blushed a little. 

_'Why do I feel so weird inside?' _She thought as she nodded her head, feeling quite dizzy.

"Come on Star, we don't have much time to escape!"

"Escape?"

"Ya, remember? We gotta get moving before Slade finds us!" He said as he helped her up, grabbing her hand. 

Suddenly her mind flashed back to the dream again. She then she shook her head. 

_'I cannot think of such things right now, we must escape from this dreaded place!'_

Robin and Starfire ran out of the laboratory and into the hallway where they saw some stairs leading up. 

"Maybe that will take us to the surface, come on!"

Starfire and Robin ran up the stairs hoping that when they opened the door they would see the surface, the light. Robin busted open the door as they walked out onto some pier of some sort. 

"We are at the ocean?" Starfire said, feeling the sun on her skin. 

"Yes, now we know where Slade is. We better hurry and head back to the Titan tower."

"Oh did you think you would get away that easy Robin?"

Robin and Starfire turned around to meet Slade standing there, his arms crossed behind is back. 

"Slade," Robin said through gritted teeth. 

"Oh Robin, why must you and your friend cause so much trouble-…"

"I've had enough of you Slade," Robin interrupted harshly. "I am sick and tired of you and that's why I'm going to finally finish you off."

"Such brave words Robin, but can you back them up by fighting me?"

Robin took out his pole and whispered to Starfire, "Get away from here. Go to the Titans tower and don't look or even come back for me."

"No Robin! I will not allow you to do this to yourself. I cannot just leave you here all alone!"

"I'll be fine just go!" He suddenly turned around and kissed her on the cheek. 

Starfire could feel heat rise to her face, ash she lifted her hand and touched the part where he had kissed her. She could feel a warm fuzzy feeling go through her, like she was a bowl of mustard ice cream melting. 

_'Why do I feel this way? What is this feeling?' _She thought as she shook her head to clear her head.

Soon she flew off as she heard Robin and Slade start their fight. 

"Please be ok," She mumbled, a tear falling down her face.

"I think that you're going to have to worry about yourself being ok."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg sat solemnly on the couch wondering how they were going to save their friends. Terra was in the kitchen trying to prepare something to eat.

"I can't believe what happened." Beastboy said shifting into a new position on the couch

"I wouldn't believe Slade would have gone so far as to do that." Cyborg said over to Raven.

"Well he's a psycho, remember? Anyway, there must be something that we can do to help them, if Slade is actually under their control."

"Are you saying that they joined with him?!"

"Not exactly, but maybe. Come on, let's go."

"I don't think that you're going to be going anywhere for a while Titans."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****

**Sorceress Vanessa: **So, how'd you like it? And I made it longer too! Not that much longer, but longer!!! ^-^ Sorry for such the late update! I promise to try and get the next chappie up sooner, but now it's going to be tougher since I'm taking 'Tae Kwon Do' now. 

**Vanessa: **Well anyway please review and we hoped that you liked the chappie! 


	6. Problems

**Sorceress Vanessa: **::Comes out from hiding and looks at everyone:: Hehehe... hi? Sorry it took me **SOOO **long to get this chapter up!! I've been busy with another story and i've been pretty busy with school. I swear it gets tougher at the end of the school year. T.T I dont get out of school until June 25th...

**Vanessa: **Well no answering to reviews this time because Sorceress is really sick and doesnt feel like doing it right now, but we both hope that you will enjoy the chap!

* * *

**What happened in the last chap...**

Robin and Starfire escaped from Slade's clutches but now Robin has to battle him, while Starfire meets someone she hoped she would never see again and The other Titans confront a totally unexpected person...

* * *

**Chapter 6-**

Beastboy nearly flipped out when he found out who had just gotten in front of them and were not letting them go.

It was Terra.

"Terra stop foolin' around, we have to go now and help Robin and Star!" Beastboy said as he walked up to Terra, but then he was blasted away as Terra's eyes grew yellow.

"Terra what is your problem?" Cyborg said as he helped Beastboy to his feet.

"I dont have a problem, but I can't believe you all thought I was on **YOUR** team!"

"What are you talking about Terra?" Beastboy said as he started top walk towards Terra again, when Raven held her arm out in front of him. "Raven what is your deal?! Move your arm!"

"What she is trying to say is that she was never on our team, she's on Slade's team."

Beastboy opened his eyes wide as he looked over at Terra and then back at Raven with surprise.

"Wow, you have it all firgured out Raven, but a little late might I add, soon the Titans will be no more!" Terra yelled as her eyes and hands grew yellow as she controlled some rope to wrap Raven and Cyborg.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zi-..." Raven started to say but stopped when tape was smacked down onto her lips.

"I dont think so," Terra said as she looked over at Beastboy who was trying to help them out. "Nuh-uh BB, can't having you screw everything up."

Suddenly Beastboy found himself in a cage, but as he tried changing into different animals none could get him out.

"Terra how could you do this? And why are you doing this?" Beastboy yelled through the bars as Terra plopped herself down onto the couch, turning on the T.V.

"Well lets just say that Slade gave me and offer that no one can resist."

* * *

Starfire gasped as she saw the person in front of her. A person she despised more then anything and had hoped that she would never see her face again... 

It was Kitten... Of all the enemys in the world, it had to be Kitten.

"You look so shocked Starfire, are you glad to see me again?" Kitten said from on top of a building.

Starfire started to growl angrily at Kitten, "What is it that you want?"

"Oh nothing, just to see you fall so that I can have my sweet Robiepoo."

Starfire almost gagged when she heard that nickname that Kitten had given Robin. She really had some serious issues.

"He does not wish to see you and he never ever wants to see you, so please get out of my way. I have other things right now that are of great importance."

Starfire then started flying away when Kitten stopped her, smiling with a huge grin plastered onto her face like she was up to no good.

"Actually Starfire, Slade gave me the deal that if I kill you off then I would be able to join his team and be with Robin who will also be joining."

Starfire almost burned with rage at this. She could feel heat rise to her face in anger as her eyes grew a dark purplish black along with her hands. The skies turned from a bright sunny day to dark and cloudy as Starfire's whole body was enveloped in the purplish black color.

"You will do **no... such... THING!!**" Starfire screamed angrily as Kitten looked around frightfully, like she didnt expect anything like this to happen.

Starfire raised her hands up to the clouds as lightening struck and thunder roared. Suddenly a purple lightening bolt came from a dark cloud up above and almost struck Kitten, barely missing her by inches.

Kitten looked over at the burnt and black spot where she was just standing moments ago in shock. Starfire flew down to the roof and walked over to Kitten who threw something at her. Starfire destroyed them with ease as she shot a bolt at Kitten who was smacked dead straight in the stomach and fell to the ground.

"Ugh, now look what you did! You ruined my new pink dress that I had just gotten!!" Kitten complained but stopped when she saw Starfire glaring at her with her purplish black eyes.

Starfire almost fired another Starbolt when she stopped and stepped back. Starfire stopped glowing that haunting purplish black as her eyes came back to normal and the sky clearing up again. She looked down at herself and then at Kitten in utter shock.

_What have I done...?_

She shook that thought from her mind and took out the Teen Titans call device and called the police who were now on their way. She tied Kitten up and went over to the edge of the building where she looked over towards the pier.

_I have to go help him... he might be in so much trouble and... and... no, he told me to stay away. I cannot go and try to help him. I must go see my friends and let them know that everything is fine... sort of._

Starfire took one last sad glance at the pier and flew off towards the tower.

_Please be ok Robin..._

* * *

Robin yelled and flung himself over at Slade who dodged and did a few flips backwards. Slade then came and punched Robin in the jaw, sending him flying over towards the docks edge. Robin got up shakily and wiped a little bit of blood that was coming from his mouth. 

"You cannot defeat me Robin, you know that I am stronger then you."

"In your dreams Slade!" Robin growled in anger as he flipped to his feet and kicked Slade right in the gut sending him back a ways.

Robin was about to go and give Slade a piece of his mind when he noticed that the sun was disappearing into some dark clouds that now came and covered the whole sky in darkness.

_What the...?_

Then he saw a purple lightening bolt flash towards this building. Suddenly it clicked in his mind, Starfire was heading in that direction.

_Star's in trouble!_

Robin wanted to fight Slade but Starfire's health was more important to him, so he was about to run off when he felt himself trip as Slade kicked his leg under Robin's feet.

"Now Robin, haven't I ever taught you not to put your guard down while fighting your opponent?"

Robin was about to get up when Slade came over and stepped on Robin's chest making him cry out in pain. He tried in vain to get Slade off of him, but then he felt something prick into his arm as his vision grew blurry.

"Dont worry Robin, the pain will go away and when you wake up you will be a totally new person... literally."

He heard Slade chuckle as Robin felt himself grow weak and his vision fading. What did Slade plan on doing with him? Suddenly Robin felt his eyes roll up in the back of his head, but before he did he saw a girl flying through the air towards him and she was glowing a creepy purplish black color.

_Who is she...?_ Robin thought before he blacked out

* * *

**Sorceress Vanessa:** Sow how'd you like that chap? Hope that it was good enough for ya. Hmm you're all probably wondering why Starfire was glowing purple and stuff like that? Well remember how the scientists were improving Starfire's powers? Well they seemingly succeeded some of it. So ya, lol

**Vanessa:** We promise to really have the next chap up soon, but for now lata and we'll see ya around!


	7. Disaster

**Sorceress Vanessa: **Hey People, I'm back and I'm sorry for the late update but I'm having no breaks over here I swear.

Ok, I just wanted to let you all know that I'm going to be gone the whole month of July except for the 1st and 2nd, but when I'm back in August from all my trips I will have tons of updates for this story and I'm probably going to get out my other Teen Titans fic too!

**Vanessa: **Thank you to all who reviewed! -Passes out candies and sugar to everyone- Appreatiate it a lot! :)

**Eh?- **_Yes you were wondering if I was oner person or two? Well I'm just one with a personality split, lol. Just wanted to let you know that instead of you being confused! _

**Starlight- **_Hey! It's ok about what happened! Mistakes happen like that, dont worry about it! :)) But I'm really glad that you like my fic and no I dont think you're an idiot! Why would I think such things? Here! -Gives you extra candies and sugar- You're a very kind person, thank you so much for your reviews! _

**Sorceress Vanessa:** And again thank you to all the people who reviewed! -Starts to eat cookie DragonTidalWaves gave her- Thank you and let the story begin!!

-------------------------------------

**What happened in the last chap...**

_Terra had kidnapped Beastboy, Raven, and Cyborg. Meabwhile with Starfire she meets up with Kitten and uses her newly developed powers on her since she found out Kitten was working for Slade. Then Robin is fighting Slade though he lets his guard down and just before he's knocked out he's see's a figure glowing purple and wonders who she is..__._

_-----------------------------------------_

**Chapter 7-**

Robin slowly woke up and opened his eyes only to see blurred image everywhere, _What happened? Why can't I remember anything... my head hurts..._

He sat up and looked around, his vision starting to become clear and all his memory of what happened coming back to him. When he was sure he could see he looked around to see that he was on the couch in the Titans Tower.

_How did I get here? Last I remember I was getting knocked about by Slade, but just before I was a girl-..._

"**ROBIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" He heard a loud squeal as a pear of arms wrapped around his waist, "You are awake!!!"

He looked over towards the figure and saw Starfire hugging him and tightly might I add, "Star, you're kind of... -cough- choking me..."

Starfire let go of him immediatly and looked down at him with sorrow in her eyes, yet happiness too.She helped him position himself in a better position as he sighed.

"You are unharmed? Hurt, no?"

"I'm fine Star, just a headache," Suddenly he looked around once again and this time something struck him wondering, "Hey do you know where the other Titans are?"

Starfire looked grimly towards him as she reached out onto the table and grabbed a peice of crumpled paper, handing it to Robin who started to read it.

_**Dear Robin and Starfire,**_

_** It is obvious that you are getting this note so just to let you know I took the time to kidnap your little Titans and brought them to Slade. If you ever want to see them again and want them to be ok then come to the pier so that you can meet up with Slade. Oh and sorry for betraying you...**_

_** Terra**_

Robin was angered as he read the last bit and threw the note down onto the ground and got up from the couch only to get a little dizzy as Starfire helped keep him steady.

"Robin you should really not be walking, you are damaged and in no good condition," Starfire helped Robin back down onto the couch, worry clearly written in her voice.

"I know that I'm not Star but we have to go and help the other Titans! Who know's what Slade could do to them!" Robin raised his voice a little as Starfire looked a little taken back by Robin's tone of voice as he felt sad.

"I'm sorry Star, I just dont want them to get hurt, just like I didnt want you to get hurt and that's why I went after you."

Starfire nodded and then sensed something troubling or confusing Robin, "Robin is there something troubling or confusing you?"

"Hmm... just before I blacked out I saw a girl flying through the air surrounded in a Purlpish and Black glow and I keep wondering who it was."

Starfire giggled a little as Robin looked at her like she had lost her mind or something, "What? What's so funny?"

"No nothing is really funny, it is just that I was the one that you saw flying and glowing purple."

Robin opened his eyes wide and looked at her as Starfire started to glow the mysterious, creepy color, looking at him.

"When, as you said, they were making my powers stronger I guess they had succeeded in a way."

Robin nodded his head and smiled inside, knowing that Starfire was very beautiful with her knew powers. He then frowned and got up, but this time not getting so dizzy.

"Come on Star, it's time we go and get the Titans back, what do you say?"

"Yes let us go and help our friends!" Starfire said as she started to fly in the air.

"Then let's go!"

Robin and Starfire left the Titan Tower and started for the Pier and tried to get there as fast as they could. Starfire looked down at Robin and noticed that he was tiring so she piced him up and started to fly faster with her new powers.

"Do you think that Slade is up to something, like trying to make us his slaves again?" Starfire shouted over the roaring wind.

"Most likely, but I wont allow him to get us, especially you! Not without a fight he wont!"

Starfire landed on the ground as Robin jumped out her arms and looked around for any sign of life. There was nothing and everything just seemed to be abandoned.

Starfire then suddenly felt like something or someone in that matter was coming and she knew who it was too as the wind started to get faster and the ocean started making huge waves, water splashing onto the docks, the sky also getting dark. She started to glow that deep purplish, black from all her anger at what Slade was doing.

Robin watched amazed at how much Starfire's powers grew and was wondering why Starfire was acting this way right now and as to answer his question she spoke tightly, "He's coming, along with the others too."

Robin looked straight ahead and saw a dark figure walking towards them along with the Titans locked up as he took out his pole and started twirling it around, "Then we'll be ready for him."

------------------------------

**Sorceress Vanessa:** Ooh was that good or what? Tell me it was good! Well actually it might get better in the next chap but yeah lol. Promise me that you guys wont get mad at me because the next chap or the next chap after that will be the last...

_-Recieves glares from reviewers-_

Oh boy.. _-Hides under bed-_

**Vanessa:** ¬¬.... You're ridiculous, anway please review and we'll have the next chap up in August, byes!


	8. Forever Love

**__**

****

**Sorceress Vanessa: **Hi everyone! I know I said that I wouldnt be able to get this chapter up until August, but I have some time only a week and then I really can't update until August.

Thank you all who are still reading this story, I really appreactiate it :)! I'm sorry to say that this will be the last chap of this story and I'm really glad that a lot of people liked it! Thank you everyone!

**Vanessa: **Thank you for the reviews, it was nice! Here's the last chap, so go on and enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**What happened the last chap...**

Robin woke up and found himself back at the Titan Tower with Starfire who gave him a note that was from Terra letting them know that she and Slade had the other Titans and that they had to come or they would get sevrely hurt. Starfire and Robin went to the pier and they are now getting ready for a huge fight.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8-**

**Forever Love**

* * *

Slade and Terra along with the other Titans stopped right in front of Robin and Starfire as Stafire's powers made the wind howl and waves roar, the clouds becoming a dark shady color as rain started to fall. They both looked towards where the cage was and realized that their friends were asleep.

"Hey ya!" Terra said darkly.

Terra was wearing black pants and a short black tank top that had an 'S' on the right side of her breast showing she was inellgance with Slade. The wind blew her long blond hair behind her as her dark blue eyes narrowed looking at Robin and Star. She put her hands on her hips as Slade just stood there.

"So Robin long time no see?" Slade slowly said looking at Robin right in the eye.

Robin held his pole towards the ground not saying anything as Starfire started glowing a darker shade of the mysterious color looking towards Terra with hatred.

"Terra why have you gone to his side?! I thought you were our friend!" Starfire yelled out angrily while Terra only smirked.

"The reason is because Slade gave me an offer I couldnt refuse!"

"And what might that offer be Terra?!" Robin gritted his teeth as he got into a fighting stance.

Terra was quiet for a moment and then she spoke softly, "The reason is because he said that he would help me control my powers and find my parents."

Robin and Starfire looked towards her, little sadness in their eyes as she continued on with her story, "See when I was younger I found out about my powers when I was mad at someone...

**-FLASHBACK-**

**Terra played with her dolls in her room having a fun time. A lock of blond hair fell onto her face as she pushed it back and started playing with her dolls again. **

**"Hey Ginger do you want to go to the mall with me?" Terra said moving on of the dolls closer to another doll as she changed her voice for the other doll.**

**"Sure Sue! I would like that!"**

**Terra started to giggle when she saw her door to her room open and dropped the dolls running over to her dad and her mom who smiled down at her and picked her up.**

**"Daddy! Mommy!" Terra shouted snuggling close to her parents. **

**"Hey sweety, you want to go outside to the park?" Her mom said as Terra's eyes lightened up with delight, shaking her small head up and down.**

**Her parents laughed as they set Terra on the ground and grabbed her hand, all of them walking outside and towards the park. It was 3:00pm in the afternoon as Terra saw other children with their parents having so much fun! Terra giggled as she looked up at her parents who stopped and looked down at her. Her father bent down and looked at Terra, holding out a butterfly barrett. Terra's eyes glistened with happiness as she grabbed it and looked at it with such delight. **

**"We wanted to give this to you Terra, we hope that you like it." Her father said as he grabbed the butterfly clip and pushed back her hair putting it on. **

**Terra smiled as she hugged her dad and mom who lifted her up in their arms, "I wuv you."**

**Her parents only smiled as they continued on walking towards the park when someone walked out in front of them. Terra couldnt see the persons face for her father had her arm around her head.**

**"What do you want? Why are you here?" Terra heard her father say, then she heard the other man laugh as she started to shiver.**

**"I need to talk to you Carl about something important, very important." The man said as Terra felt herself being passed to her mom. **

**"No, I need Sharon to come too. Both of you need to come with me." **

**"But what about our daughter?! We can't just leave her here!" Her mother shouted as she looked towards the mysetrious man who she couldnt see.**

**"You figure that out, just leave her at the park. I'm only going to be talking with you for a moment or so."**

**Terra looked up at her mom and dad who looked towards each other and then down at Terra as they walked towards the park, "Sweety, I need you to stay right here. Mommy and daddy will be right back ok?"**

**Terra was set down on the swing as she nodded towards them both confused. Her parents walked away and went towards the man who walked them towards and dark place. Terra started to swing and waited for her parents to come and pick her up. Hours and hours passed, it was probably 11:00pm at night now as Terra looked sleepily towards where her parents had went. **

**"Mommy, daddy, where are you?" Terra breathed slowly, cold air coming out of her mouth as she fell asleep on the swing. **

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"I waited another day there and my parents had never come back so I stayed at home for while until I ran out of food and then I grabbed some of my parents money that was in the house and ran away searching for them. While I was I found out about my powers when some guy tried to steal my money." Terra finsihed her story as she was now looking towards the ground.

Robin and Starfire looked at each other in sadness, "Terra we're sorry to hear about this, but Slade wont help you. He can't be trusted."

Slade looked angrily towards Robin and then sighed as he looked towards Terra, "Terra I've already helped you with your powers dont you think I know where your parents are?"

Terra looked up and saw Slade glare towards Robin as she listened to what Slade said to her. She tried to figure it out. Coul he help her? Or was he lying to her?

Robin and Stafire looked towards Terra pleadingly to believe them as Terra suddenly smilled and jumped on a rock flying towards them with the other Titans.

Slade looked pissed off as Robin smiled in victory, "You're lost Slade, your plan wont work against us!"

"You're right Robin, everything is ruined for me so I guess there's only one thing for me to do," Slade said calmy as he then started to run towards Robin. "And thats to kill you."

Robin dodged his attacks as Starfire and Terra released the other Titans and woke them up from their slumber, bringing them back to reality.

"What happened?" Beastboy confusingly said as he looked towards Robin and Slade who were now on one of the docks.

"You guys were taken by Terra." Starfire said as she looked over towards Terra who had her head down in sadness thinking that the others would get mad at her and everything but then she felt an arm around her and realized that it was Beastboy.

"Dont cry Terra, we know that you didnt mean too."

Terra nodded and wiped away her tears as she then smiled and wripped off her clothes to reveal her old ones, "Now lets go kick his butt!"

Slade pushed Robin off of him and looked over at the Titans who started coming over towards him, "I will finsih you all off later."

Suddenly he shot out something towards them as they got surrounded in a big blue round ball. They all started using their powers to break through but nothing would work.

"Ah!" Slade heard as he turned around only to get hit in the head by Robin.

Robin ran over to Slade on the ground and stepped on his chest, "Now to find out who you really are Slade."

Robin reached down towards Slade's mask and tore it off only to growl angrily as he saw the televsion monitor again, "I know that we'll see each other again Robin, but right now it's too soon, you're not ready yet."

Then the screen went blank as everyone was released from the ball that they were stuck in. Starfire flew over and started hugging Robin really hard, "Robin! You are unharmed, yes?"

Robin nodded as Stafire released her hold on him while the other Titans cam over and looked down at him solemnly, "We're sorry that you didnt actually get Slade."

"And I'm sorry for betraying you guys... I really thought that Slade would lead me too my parents. I shoudl have known better, thinking that Slade would help me!"

"Dont blame yourself Terra, you didnt know." Beastboy said as he and Terra started walking off to talk alone in private while Raven and Cyborg started following, Cyborg since he wanted to know what was going to happen and same with Raven yet she wanted to kill BB for reasons that people might just know.

Starfire was about to follow when she saw Robin looking out at the water which was now calm and same with the rest of the weather thanks to Star. She flew over to him and looked at him, "Robin is there something else troubling you?"

"Actually yes Star and I think I need to tell you it now before I lose it again." Robin said as he looked towards Star and smiled towards her.

"Star, ever since I met you I knew that there was something different about you, not because you're from a different planet but because you always give me this weird feeling inside of me and I can never explain it, except that I always have that feeling when I'm around you."

"Actually Robin, I have that same feeling too," Starfire said as Robin looked at her in surprise. "Ever since when I first met you I always loved being around you. You taught me so many strange things here and showed me strange things that I would never understand if it were not for you. Earlier today when you had woke me up in the lab I had, had a dream about you well... 'kissing' me as they would call it."

Robin felt himself get red and so did Starfire as they smiled towards each other, "Star, I want to tell you that I... uh... that I love you."

Starfire remembered that this phrase meant that you liked each other and that you both wanted to be girlfriend and boyfriend in other words be together as one, "I love you too Robin."

Robin and Starfire then both closed their eyes as they both leaned in and kissed one another on the lips, loving the sensation that they were both getting.

Even though that Slade had gotten away, Robin had foiled his plans again and the best part of all, Starfire and him had both found a true love for one another that they'll always keep as Forever Love...

**--THE END--**

**

* * *

**

**Sorceress Vanessa:** Was that good, did you like it? Ooh, I know I did! It was fun making thanks to all of you great reviewers out there! :)) Thank you!

**Vanessa:** Thank you tons and please review! Hoped you all liked the last chap of this story!

**SV:** Now, I want you all to know that I have three other Teen Titans stories coming here soon. I'm not sure whn two of them will becoming but one called 'Crazy Love' will be coming and it's a StarfirexRobin humor fic. So be out on the look for that because it should be coming here soon!

**V****anessa: **See ya lata for now and thanks once again!


End file.
